1. Field
The following description relates to a robot and a method which recognizes and handles abnormal situations, exceptional situations, or erroneous situations (hereinafter collectively referred to as abnormal situations) which may occur while the robot is providing services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots installed in homes, unlike those installed in industrial sites which handle a given task in the same manner, are required to provide services in a variety of operational situations and to flexibly handle the situations which may occur due to uncertainty of operational situations while providing services.
Nonetheless, in the related art, when unpredicted information is input to a robot or exceptional situations unpredicted by a designer occur due to uncertainty of operational situations, the robot recognizes them as input errors or merely defines that exceptional situations occur, but may not recognize and handle such situations appropriately.
In this connection, a robot has been proposed which configures a hierarchical data structure using data input by a sensing unit of the robot, enhances recognition capability for environmental situation of the robot using the hierarchical data structure, and determines future situations so that the robot may handle unpredicted situations appropriately.
However, if the situation determined by the robot and the situation actually recognized do not match, the robot continues to explore the surroundings until the determined data is input thereto or merely ignores such a situation. Therefore, the robot in the related art may not handle abnormal situations appropriately.